Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years are devices of smaller form factors, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, hybrid computers (e.g., including a removably attachable keyboard), etc. Many types of tablet computers can remain in a mostly powered on state, and simply allow for powering on and off a display to conserve power. Other types of tablet computers, laptop computers, hybrid computers, etc., may use more complex power states, due to having more complex components, to save additional power. Transitioning between these power states (e.g., to a full power on state from a lower power state) may result in the display remaining blacked out for a period of time after user input indicating a desire to transition to another power state is received (e.g., by pressing a power button, pressing a key on a keyboard, moving a mouse, opening a housing portion of the device, etc.), as additional time may be needed to power on the various components of the computer. This may lead to confusion as to whether the input was sufficient (e.g., whether the button or key press, mouse movement, etc. entailed enough movement for detection), or whether the computing device has sufficient battery to power on, etc.